You Deserve Better
by rachlynn
Summary: A bad night is turned around with a note from an unexpected source. Dramione one-shot.


She stared into the common room fireplace at the golden embers that lingered as a reminder of the blazing fire that had previously roared. There had been a huge party earlier that night to celebrate the upcoming holidays.

The party was going well enough for everyone but Hermione. Fred and George had managed to help some of the students sneak firewhiskey into Hogwarts disguised as various potions. Everyone proceeded to get a bit drunk. Hermione had buried her nose in a book and ignored the ruckus around her though she had looked up from Hogwarts: A History just in time to see Ron and Lavender as well as Harry and Ginny slip up the stairs toward the boy's dormitory. She forced herself to look back at her book even though she couldn't concentrate on reading it anymore.

Tears formed in the corners of her dark brown eyes though no one seemed to notice- or so she thought. All of a sudden she felt someone sit down next to her. A voice whispered into her ear- "They're idiots the both of them. You deserve so much better than that." She looked to her left and saw no one. But, that voice, she recognized it although it sounded different. Her heart skipped a beat. _It was only my mind playing tricks on me _she thought to herself. Just because Draco Malfoy was always dominating her dreams didn't mean he would ever care. He hated her after all. She sighed and looked back at her book. "Did you hear me? You deserve better than that. I would treat you right if you'd let me." She jumped up out of the chair. She knew she hadn't imagined it that time- someone was there and they were freaking her out. She quickly scanned the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary other than the fact that everyone was a bit sloshed. _What is going on and why am I hearing his voice even though I know he isn't here?_ She sat back down and reached over for her book- but it wasn't there. In it's place was a small piece of parchment. She uncurled it and read what it said:

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at eleven if you want to be treated right. ~DM_

_P.S. I've got your book. _

Her mouth fell open in shock. Was this a joke or what? Her heart ached for it to be true- who would try to trick her like this? She decided that there was only one way to find out. The answer she needed would be found in the Room of Requirement at eleven. She looked at the clock- it was just turning ten o clock. Just as Hermione started to wonder what she should do until eleven she heard footsteps coming from the stairs of the boy's dormitory followed by the giggling of Lavender and Ginny as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Hermione quickly laid her head on the arm of the couch and pretended to be asleep.

"Can you believe how terrible those boys can be?" giggled Ginny, "they're so naughty.

"Them?! Who knew that you could be so kinky Gin! Everyone always thought you were so sweet and innocent- who knew!" whispered Lavender.

"Shh!!!" Ginny whispered sternly at Lavender. She pointed over to where Hermione was pretending to be asleep. "She passed out on the couch. Should we leave her or carry her up to her bed?"

Lavender teetered on one foot while stretching her arms over her head. "I'm too tipsy to carry anyone other than myself up to bed. If you can't do it then we'll have to leave her. Just toss that blanket over her and let's go."

"Fine," said Ginny tossing a maroon and gold blanket over Hermione and then turning to follow Lavender up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Hermione listened to their fading footsteps until she heard them open then shut the door. Only then did she dare to open her eyes. Letting out a deep breath she looked out the window. The night sky was a deep blue. The crescent moon shone brightly, accented by thousands of shimmering stars. _I hope this isn't some cruel joke_, Hermione thought to herself. _I've dreamed of having the opportunity to tell Draco how I feel…_

Hermione glanced back at the clock. "Crap," she muttered. The clock read five minutes to eleven- if she didn't hurry she'd be late!

She quickly glanced in the mirror pulling back her hair and straightening her school uniform. She wished she'd given herself more time to prep herself. _Oh well. No time for that now _she thought while stepping out the door to the common room and beginning to make her way toward the Room of Requirement in the dark. She tiptoed on wishing that she had the Marauder's Map or Harry's invisibility cloak. She could swear that her breathing and footsteps would wake the whole castle. She finally reached the seventh floor corridor. The door to the room was propped open slightly and a glow that looked almost like candlelight shone through the crack.

Hermione crept forward quietly nudging the door open. What she saw took her breath away. The whole room was draped in red silk. A plush red couch rested next to a glass table in the middle of the room. On the table was a bottle of mead along with a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses that Hermione had ever seen. A phonograph player sat in the corner playing the most amazing music that was definitely setting the mood. There were rose petals scattered all over the floor and candles sat on pedestals throughout the room, making the whole room glow.

Hermione sighed and took in a deep breath. "This is how you deserve to be treated Hermione," whispered that voice that gave her chills. She turned to see the blonde haired blue eyed boy that she had been longing to see. "Draco," she whispered, "Why? Why me?"

"I've noticed how horrid Potter and Weasley treat you, ignoring your needs and treating you like you aren't good for anything but helping them with their schoolwork," said Draco taking her hand and guiding her toward the couch. "I wanted to show you how you deserve to be treated. I care- I know everyone thinks that I'm a heartless jerk but I'm not."

A tear came to Hermione's eye, she hadn't ever had someone treat her with such kindness. Draco reached his hand out and wiped her tear with one of his slender fingers. "Please don't cry," he whispered leaning toward her ear. "I wanted to make you happy not sad."

"Believe me Draco, I'm far from sad. I've wanted to confess my feelings for you for so long now." Hermione reached out and ran her fingers through his silvery blonde hair. "I know that it seems strange- but you're so appealing to me. It's like wanting forbidden fruit, I just can't help myself."

They both sat on the couch staring into one another's eyes. Draco slowly leaned toward her placing one hand under her chin while the other gently caressed the back of her neck. She leaned forward and their lips touched gently. They slid closer to one another without separating.

Hermione leaned her body backward forcing Draco to lean over her body. He pulled back from the kiss, placing his hands on both sides of her neck to keep his body from crushing hers. Suddenly he shivered as her hands began to trace lines up and down his well defined back. His body arched of it's own accord responding to the sensations that her fingers were creating. "Hermione," he moaned.

"Draco," she responded, "do you really care or is this some kind of joke?"

"Of course I care," he said staring deep into her deep brown eyes.

"How much do you care?" she questioned.

"As much as you are willing to let me," he whispered in her ear.

His warm breath caused Hermione's body to shudder slightly with desire. "Oh Draco," she whispered, "I want to be with you." She reached out and began unbuttoning the black silk shirt that was covering Draco's well toned chest. He held his position, still positioned over her body, allowing her to finish unbuttoning his shirt. He then sat up, allowing her to slip the shirt off of his arms. He then turned his attention to removing her maroon and gold uniform tie and then unbuttoning her white shirt. She slipped it off of her arms. She blushed a bright red, slightly embarrassed that he was seeing her shirtless.

He leaned back staring at her stomach and well rounded chest that was hidden somewhat by her lacy white bra.

"Wow," Draco exclaimed, "you're more gorgeous than I could possibly imagine." This comment only made Hermione blush an even deeper shade of red. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" he asked as she reached out and began fiddling with his belt.

"Completely sure," she said as she began removing his belt one loop at a time.

"Alright then," he said pulling his wand from his pocket. "Nox," Draco exclaimed pointing his wand at the candles which were immediately extinguished leaving the two with only the moonlight and the sound of the phonograph in the background.


End file.
